


Style of our love

by ChangedUsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Malia is horny. Stiles is not. Malia dosent care.





	

Malia entered his window and Stiles instinctively turned around. "Hey, Malia I've already said you can't keep coming in here without my permission, I'm getting uncomfortable with waking up with you spooning me." Stiles said. Malia grabs him and says "I get that, but it's soooo much easier to just rush over here whenever I'm horny." She breathes into his ear. "So, do you want to get on with this or what?" "No." Stiles declares. "I don't want this anymore, I think we should break up." Malia growled sexily. "No, I don't think so." With that she grabbed him in all of his 130 pound glory and tossed him on the bed. "Malia, stop I don't want this." "I don't care." Malia replied as she tore off his pants revealing his 13 inch cock. As Malia licked her lips and took off her shirt Stiles was trying to climb off his bed. "Stop Stiles, In a bit this will all be over." She took off her pants and grabbed his rock-hard cock. "Maybe this will give you the incentive you need." She said as she took his dick into her mouth. Stiles grunted loudly and bucked into Malia's mouth. Malia had already started sucking and slurping his large cock when she remembered "Oh yeah my mom told me about this cool trick, watch this." Malia grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and bit into his neck. Stiles felt strange and suddenly he felt a weird pulsating sensation on his cock. Malia looked down and yipped in excitement. She grabbed Stiles's cock which was now 17 and a half inches long. She took him into her mouth and stroked him. She slurped and sucked his cock powerfully while her throat was massaging his cock. She pushed him down further and further every gulp a new sensation bringing him closer to the edge and then, Stiles came. He came more than he had came in all his life combined. His jizz was coming out in huge spurts down Malia's throat and she was loving the tickling sensation. After a couple minutes he finally stopped and Malia left.


End file.
